Where There Is Spring There Is Easter
by BooyakashaBabe
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Easter follows right after Spring? Spring symbolizes beauty and growth. A time where new life is welcomed to the world and beauty is spread about. Easter is quick to follow, spreading hope throughout the world and into the hearts of children. A Fluffy Bunnymund/Oc Drabble series.


**Okay dudes so many of you guys have already read this Drabble series-story-thingy . on my other account Cheerio82897. For new readers-Welcome! I hope you enjoy this drabble series! **

**Fair warning this first one ain't the best 'cause it was the first Drabble I ever made. The ones following this one dare much better, trust me! thus was meant to be a single Drabble at first until this story got so many reviews! So now it's going to follow the story after the third chapter.**

**and since I don't war secret agents coming to my house at night and tasering me in my sleep...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT REPEAT ****NOT**** OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I always loved visiting Bunnymund, for more reasons than one. He had his own wonderful world just for preparing for Easter. Everything in his world seemed to shimmer, even to eggs that were yet to be painted. I sat silently watching Bunny as he examined and even painted some of the little eggs prancing around him. I was in a trance as he quickly but skillfully painted a purple dyed egg. The eggs came out perfect, but isn't that expected? The Easter Bunny painted them.

Deciding I had been watching long enough, I decided to make my presence known. I hopped up from the ground and strolled over to him. As I got closer his ears slowly raised, twitched, and slightly twisted in my direction.

"Hi Bunny!" I tackled him to the ground before he even had the chance to get up. Fortunately for us, all of the little eggs jumped out of the way before Bunny and I collided with the ground.

"Crikey Sprite! What are you doing?!" He pushed himself up of the ground, causing me to be dropped to his back and back onto the ground. He dusted himself off before extending a paw out to me. I graciously took it and he pulled me up with ease.

"AW! How did you know it was me?!" I pouted. He crossed his arms and leaned down to my eye level.

"Mate, you're the only one who visits me" He leaned back and smirked. He could be so cocky sometimes.

"Oh yeah…" I averted my gaze, but Bunny cleared his throat, once again gaining my attention. His ears were flat against his head as if he was uncomfortable. He actually looked pretty cute when he was nervous and uncomfortable.

"I'm… uh… actually glad you stopped by." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along under a cherry blossom tree. He rubbed the base of his ears before taking my other hand in his paw.

"I'm all ears." He slightly glared at me. I laughed slightly, realizing what I had just said. "Um sorry, bad pun…"

"Anyways… what I wanted to tell you is that I um… Well what I'm trying to say is…" He paused and stared at me. He quickly released my hands and backed away from me. He grabbed at the base of his ears and groaned.

"Crikey! This is harder than I thought!" He yelled turning away from me. Though I knew it was a bit mean, I couldn't help but giggle at how frustrated he was getting. I had a hunch of what he was going to tell me. I touched his furry arm softly causing him to face me once again.

"Well since you're having trouble telling me what you wanted to say. I have something to tell you" I placed both hand on his shoulders, stood on my tippy toes and leaned really close to his face. A nervous look crossed his face and his ears stood erect.

"I love you" I planted a soft kiss on his fuzzy rabbit nose. In his moment of shock I pushed away from him and jetted off in the opposite direction.

"Oy! Where are you going?!" He yelled chasing after me. I got in a few good 5 minutes of running and darted out of his reach before he caught up to me. I was grabbed by my waist and spun around by Bunny. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"What have I always told you mate?" His grip tightened as he pulled me closer to his furry form. "Never. Race. A. Rabbit. " With that he leaned down and caught me in a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

Extended Ending:

"Bunny"

"Hmm?"

"You Taste like Carrots :3"

"..." The Only response was his nose twitching.

* * *

**Reviews are apprecitated! And if you do I might make other Bunnymund/Oc Oneshots and drabbles**

**Sprite:*Puppy dogs eyes* Pwease Review! I Like being in these stories.**

**Me:... You Just want to Kiss Bunny again 3**

**Sprite: Um I have to, uh, GO HELP SANTA MAKE DECENT COOKIES! BYEZ!**

**Me:... She wants the B :3**

**Bunnymund: What?**

**Me: She wants the bunny**


End file.
